


Babysitting

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cooking, Lunch, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr prompt: can I blease get any and all little barry and little danny playing together or eating lunch together ;w;Brian needs someone to babysit Barry while he's little. Arin agrees to do it.





	Babysitting

It didn't take long for Arin to become the go-to babysitter for all the littles in the office. He didn't mind too much. After all, the others had a lot to deal with. Arin liked to think Danny was the easiest little to handle. Unlike Ross, he didn't throw tantrums, and he wasn't as demanding as Suzy. All the other caregivers around the office deserved a break. 

Arin had yet to babysit Barry. He had been around him while he was little before. He seemed similar to Danny. He was quiet and shy. Every as they got more comfortable, they stayed quiet.

When Brian asked Arin to babysit, he was quick to agree. He loved looking after other littles.

Danny, of course, was excited. He had grown to love being around other littles so often. He was practically bouncing around Arin's house as he waited for Barry to arive.

As Arin heard the sound of Brian and Barry pulling into his driveway, he made his way outside, making sure Danny didn't catapult himself at the two.

The moment Barry stepped into Arin's house, he was met with an arm full of Danny. Barry nervously returned the hug. Arin and Brian smiled as the watched the two littles get along. Brian turned to Arin.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Text me if you need anything." He turned to Barry. "Behave yourself. Listen to Arin, he's in charge." Barry nodded, smiling. Brian saw himself out.

Arin smiled as he watched Danny excitedly barrage Barry with various questions.

"Alright you two. You wanna help me make lunch?"

The two happily agreed to help.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Arin knew that one of the more difficult parts of taking care of multiple littles is making food they like.

Danny was easy. He would eat just about anything as long as he got his dino chicken nuggets along with it. Ross had been a bit more difficult, he had a small selection of foods he would eat, and everything else he would refuse. Arin usually settled for grilled cheese, since it's Ross' favorite.

Barry seemed to just want sugar.

"Can we have ice cream?" Barry asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure we have any. Besides, ice cream isn't any good for lunch."

Barry pouted, then perked up to ask another question.

"Can we have cookies?"

Arin smiled. "If we can agree on something that isn't sweet for lunch, we can make cookies."

The two littles rejoiced.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

It probably wasn't a good idea for Arin to leave the room while two littles have access to anything food related. But of course, after leaving the two in charge of doing a few measurements for the cookies, he comes back to Barry eating the chocolate chips and drinking the milk and Danny almost completely covered in flour. Danny yelped when Arin entered the kitchen.

Arin looked at them, utterly confused.

"Danny, baby, I was gone for three minutes. How are you such a mess already?"

Danny looked down at himself. "I might've dropped the flour."

Arin cocked an eyebrow, smiling. "Might have?"

"Definitely." Barry chimed in.

Arin laughed. "That's fine. We have more."

He turned to Barry. "And why are you eating the ingredients?"

"Um... I wanted to make sure they we good enough for cookies?" He put on a fake smile.

Arin rolled his eyes, grinning.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Arin left the rest of the cooking to himself after he got Danny cleaned.

Luckily, they all seemed to agree that mac and cheese and dino chicken nuggets was a suitable lunch. Danny does his best to be the peacemaker.

They three sat down at the table, Danny next to Arin, and Barry next to Danny.

"Bear, can I have your stegos?" Danny asked, offering his T-Rex nuggets in trade. Barry agreed.

Barry seemed to enjoy his lunch. Danny seemed more preoccupied with playing with his food.

"Danny, sweetheart, you're supposed to eat your food."

Danny sighed, nodding as he ate one of his stegosaurous shaped chicken nuggets. The three finished their food quickly.

Arin went to grab the cookies, the returned.

"Alright, who's ready for cookies?"

The two cheered, eagerly eating them.

Arin sighed, smiling as he watched the two. They certainly were more trouble than he expected.

But it was worth it.


End file.
